Dilemme
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Juri veut avouer ses sentiments à Kôtarô, mais certaines interventions d'Akaba ne facilitent pas la chose ! Kôtarô x Juri


Un autre one-shot sur ce couple que je trouve vraiment génial !

Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata !

Pairing : Kôtarô Sasaki x Juri Sawai

Plagiat sur ce texte interdit !

* * *

><p><strong>Dilemme<br>**

Juri se tourna, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas facile de dormir dans ces conditions.

Elle se trouvait entre ses deux amis, Kôtarô et Akaba. Tous trois étaient forcés de partager le même lit, ce qui n'était pas simple. Juri était donc au milieu, pour empêcher les deux « rivaux » de se battre à tout bout de champ. Malgré l'heure tardive et la fatigue bien présente, la manager des Bando Spiders ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se tourna pour la énième fois.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille pouvait voir le visage endormi et – très rarement – calme de Kôtarô.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Quand il dormait, il pouvait presque paraître mignon... quoique même lorsqu'il était bien réveillé, elle le trouvait aussi mignon.

Le kicker lui avait déjà demandé de sortir avec lui, mais elle avait plus ou moins laissé passer sans répondre. A vrai dire, Juri ne savait pas si Kôtarô l'aimait vraiment, ou s'il voulait juste sortir avec elle, comme ça.

Soudain, quelque chose la sortit de ses pensées. Un des bras d'Akaba venait d'enlacer sa taille. Ce n'était pas un geste volontaire, vu que le concerné dormait, mais il eut pour effet de les rapprocher.

Juri pouvait sentir le souffle du lead-blocker dans son cou. Pas que ce soit spécialement désagréable, mais un peu gênant.

La manager eut une nouvelle surprise lorsqu'une main vint se loger dans l'une des siennes. Étant donné le côté, nul doute que c'était l'une des mains de Kôtarô.

La jeune fille soupira discrètement, puis ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Juri ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que ses deux amis ne la touchaient plus. Kôtarô n'était plus dans le lit, mais la manager sentait qu'Akaba était toujours là.

Juste à côté du lit, il y avait une petite salle de bains, la jeune fille supposa donc que Kôtarô se trouvait dedans.

- Bien dormi ?

La voix d'Hayato résonna plutôt agréablement à ses oreilles. Juri se tourna vers lui.

- Un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, avoua t-elle.

- Notre kicker a fait une crise ce matin, cela m'étonne qu'il ne t'ait pas réveillée.

- Une crise ?

- En voyant comme tu dormais un peu trop près de moi à son goût.

Le mystérieux sourire du guitariste lui fit parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Bonjour, Juri !

Le dossard 99 semblait s'être décidé à sortir de la salle de bains . Il adressa un sourire rayonnant à son amie d'enfance.

- Tu ne salues pas Akaba ? l'interrogea Juri.

- Ah, non ! Ne me rappelle pas qu'il est là !

Le concerné ne bougea pas un cil.

- Sinon, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? fit la jeune fille, pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Soudainement, l'un des bras d'Akaba entoura la taille de Juri. Kôtarô tiqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, A...

Le kicker ne finit pas sa phrase. Le guitariste embrassa langoureusement et sous ses yeux la manager.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour le brun qui quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

Juri repoussa doucement Akaba.

- C'était pour quoi, ça ? fit la bleutée.

- Pour le faire enrager.

- Tu as réussi, soupira t-elle.

- Au moins, tu es fixée.

- … ?

- Il n'en aurait au rien à faire, il ne serait pas parti ainsi.

- ...

- Donc, conclut le dossard 21 avec un énigmatique sourire, tu peux lui avouer tes sentiments.

- Après que tu m'aies embrassé sous ses yeux ?

- Invente quelque chose, genre je t'ai forcé.

Juri se leva, s'enferma dans la salle de bains le temps de s'habiller, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Au fait, Juri.

- Oui ?

- Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon t'embrassait, n'est-ce pas ?

La question ressemblait beaucoup plus à une affirmation.

- Non, ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Hum. Allez, file le voir.

Comment Akaba avait-il su ? La manager des Spiders sentit ses joues s'embraser en repensant à son premier baiser.

Ç'avait été peu de temps après son entrée au collège. Un soir, alors que Kôtarô la ramenait chez elle après qu'il se soit entraîné, pour lui dire au revoir, il l'avait tendrement embrassé.

Juste un petit bécot sur les lèvres... Tous deux étaient devenus rouges tomates, et le brun lui avait promis de ne plus recommencer.

Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Juri chercha désespérément Kôtarô des yeux.

Elle le trouva finalement il était assis sur le bord d'une des piscines de l'hôtel, les jambes dans l'eau et le regard dans le vague. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste dissiper un malentendu.

- Tu sais, Ju', je pensais être ton meilleur ami, et je pensais aussi qu'on pouvait se dire ce genre de choses.

- On ne sort pas ensemble, lui et moi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher.

- J'étais sûre que tu ne me croirais pas.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre ce fichu guitariste et toi, alors que cette nuit vous dormiez l'un contre l'autre, et qu'il t'a embrassé ?

La manager laissa passer un peu de temps avant de répondre.

- Ce petit manège du baiser servait à vérifier les sentiments d'une personne.

Kôtarô la regarda avec un air ahuri, sans comprendre. Juri soupira. Elle le regarda, et avoua avec un petit sourire :

- Je t'aime.

- Tu... quoi ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, c'est gênant... murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

Le regard du kicker, toujours perdu dans celui de Juri, était teinté d'incompréhension.

- Bien sûr que non, Kôtarô !

- … Si tu m'aimes, je peux faire ça ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, le brun l'enlaça, l'attirant contre lui.

- Oui, tu peux, lui chuchota Juri à l'oreille.

Ensuite, il descendit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, humant avec délectation son odeur

féminine. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les joues, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Le nouveau couple passa un certain temps à s'embrasser, profitant des nouveaux contacts qu'il découvrait. Juri laissait Kôtarô faire comme il le sentait, ses lèvres ne cessant de se coller aux siennes, et ses mains ne cessant de la caresser.

Les deux Bando Spiders rentrèrent tout de même à leur chambre un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

A peine entrés dans la chambre, ils reconnurent sans peine le son de la guitare d'Akaba.

Leur amie leva à peine les yeux.

- Enfin.

Il pinça encore quelques cordes.

- Il a compris, Juri ?

- Oui, sourit la concernée.

Tiltant, Kôtarô s'écria :

- Toi ! Espèce de sale... comment as-tu osé embrasser Juri ?

- Humph.

- Réponds !

Et c'était reparti... une énième dispute entre Kôtarô et Akaba. Juri lâcha la main de son amoureux pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon de la chambrée, le temps que ces deux bak'as arrêtent.

Ils ne changeraient jamais, tous...

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>The end ^ ^ C'était comment ?<em><strong><br>**_


End file.
